The Land Before Time All Grown Up (Movie) Transcript
Scene 1: Different Mirgrations (Opening title) (During the son Different Migrations by Phil Collins) * On land, Littlfoot, his father, grandparents and shorty and all the longnecks migrating all over the lands. * Cera, her sister Trica along with the twins and her daddy,Tops and Tria migrating with other threehorns. * In a different land, Ducky who is swimming and came on land and her family and other swimmers walking * in the sky, Petrie, his siblings, their mother and uncle Pterano flying with other flyers during their migration. * On land, Spike along with Tippy and his herd of Spiketail walking through the forest. * In the Mysterious Beyond, Chomper walking through a canyon and gets chased by a pack of fast biters and hides under water and the fast biters lost track of him and goes through the small canyon, and Chomper came out of the water and safely follows the river out of the Canyon. * (Outside the Mysterious Beyond, Ruby who began in search of her family goes through a cave into a different land to find them.) (The song ends as the screen fade to black.) Scene 2: Land of Longnecks a different land, the longnecks eat and drinks while others move around * Young Littlefoot: (Waking up) It's morning. around the land and notice his dad is not here. Hey, Grandma, Grandpa. Where's my dad? * Grandpa Longneck: YAWN I don't know Littlefoot. He's always up so early. * Grandma Longneck: Yes, that's just like Bron. * Young Littlefoot: Well, I'm gonna go look for him. off to find his father * Grandpa Longneck: Be careful when you find him, Littlefoot. * Young Littlefoot: running around the longnecks while searching for his father and finally found him at the edge of the cliff. Hey, Dad. * Bron: Oh, morning, Littlefoot. It's almost time for the herd to begin another migration. * Young Littlefoot: Another migration? * Bron: Yes. Me and my herd always migrate all the time. And it's your third time, and one day, you might lead your own herd to migrate. * Young Littlefoot: My own herd? * Bron: Yes. I was talking about your friends. You miss them, do you? * Young Littlefoot: Yeah. I sure do miss them. What if they missed me? * Bron: Well, I'll bet they're thinking about you (walking off) * Young Littlefoot: (walks off) Scene 3: Growing Up (cut to the longnecks) * The longnecks all gathered together to get ready to migrate * Young Littlefoot: * Young Shorty: * Young Littlefoot: * Young Shorty: * Young Littlefoot: * Young Shorty: * Bron: * Young Littlefoot: * Young Shorty: (Growing Up Playing) Scene 4: Littlefoot Goes Back to the Great Valley * Littlefoot: Boy, we sure did our longneck test, Shorty. You and me. * Shorty: Yeah, we sure did. * Littlefoot: So when are you gonna lead your own herd, bro? * Shorty: I don't know. I only knew longnecks. * Littlefoot: Maybe your own herd might be stronger as the stand together like me and my friends who are not longnecks. * Shorty: Right. * Littlefoot: Think about it. You might encounter any sharpteeth who are not nice. * Shorty: Sharpteeth that are not nice like your buddy Chomper who eats ground crawlers? * Littlefoot: Yeah, Chomper. Think what would happen if a dangerous sharptooth attacks you and your own herd. * Shorty: I'll have to see a sharptooth that's real. * Grandma Longneck: (watching Littlefoot and Shorty) Oh, I'm surprised to see our grandson grown up with Shorty. * Grandpa Longneck: We all are. You, me, Bron, and our late daughter. * Bron: I know. But, she's watching from up there. * Grandma Longneck: I know. * Bron: Well, I guess It's time for us to move on. * Grandpa Longenck: I know. And I think it would be better for Littlefoot go back to the Great Valley without us. * Grandma Longneck: Just Like our daughter and Bron did when they were Littlefoot's age before they met. * Bron: I know. I guess it's time. * Littlefoot: Wait. You and Grandma are not coming? * Grandpa Longneck: We like to come back with you, Littlefoot, but, me and your Grandma have to stay and tell stories to the young longnecks like we told you and your friends when you were all young. * Littlefoot: But, my friends wanna hear all the stories we've been. * Grandpa Longneck: * Grandma Longneck: Scene 5: Journey Back to the Great Valley Scene 6: The Rogue Sharptooth * Littlefoot: (walking) Huh? (sees a place to stop) I could stop here before I go on. (walks and stops and rest) Whew. I could use a drink. (walks to the water and drinks) (stomping sound) * Littlefoot: (stops drinking, sigh) That feels good. Now I have the strength to go on. (hears a stomping sound) Huh? (stomping close by) * (a shadowy dinosaur appears growling) * Littlefoot: (looking around while hearing) Hm. * (growling sound) * Littlefoot: Huh? (turns around a sees a sharptooth) * Rogue Sharptooth: (roars) * Littlefoot: Agh! (runs off) * Rogue Sharptooth: (roarining and chasing Littlefoot) * Littlefoot: (running panting, turns around) Aagh! * Rogue sharptooth: (snarls, chomps and missed) * Littlefoot: (avoided getting eaten, continues running while panting) * Rogue Sharptooth: (snouts and growls and chases Littlefoot) * Littlefoot: (continues running and reached the edge of the cliff and stops and looks down) * Rogue Sharptooth: (stomping and roars and spots Littlefoot) * Littlefoot: (turns around a sees the sharptooth getting close and gasp) * Rogue Sharptooth: (roars) * Littlefoot: (grunts, jumps off a cliff and into the water screaming) (splash) * Rogue Sharptooth: (growls, stomps, stops at the edge and doesn't see Littlefoot and roars and then walks off) * Littlefoot: (reaches above water to breath and shouts while being drifted away). (water roaring) Scene 7: After Encounter (cut to the scene where the water flows) Littlefoot: (soft music playing) Littlefoot: (music continues playing) Littlefoot: (Looks back and turns around and walks off) Scene 8: Chomper Grown Up (next scene) Littlefoot: (walking, panting) (stomping sound) Scene 9: Reunited with Ruby * Littlefoot and Chomper walking in a forest * Chomper: (sigh) Feels good to move fast now that I'm not little anymore. * * A fast runner jumps out of the bushes as she appeared growling * Chomper: Huh? * Littlefoot: I think we're in her territory. * The fast runner growls and attacks Littlefoot and Chomper * Chomper: Look out! * Littlefoot and Chomper moved * The fast runner missed them and snarls * Littlefoot: Okay, I really don't wanna do this to you, but I'll stop you! (charges at the fast runner and hits her with his head) * The fast runner hits the ground and gets up growling and gets Littlefoot * Littlefoot: Come on! (fighting the fast runner) Take that! (swings his tail and missed) * The fast runner ducks and knocks Littlefoot down * Littlefoot: Ugh! * The fast runner growls at Littlefoot and hears Chomper * Chomper:(offscreen) Back off! (attacks the fast runner growling) * Both growling and fighting * Chomper: (growling, and headbutts the fast runner) * The fast runner bites Chomper's neck * Chomper: (growls in pain) * The fast runner tossed Chomper to the ground * Chomper: Ugh! * The fast runner pins Chomper down with her foot and growls at Chomper * Chomper: Huh? Ruby? * Ruby: Huh? (lifts her foot off Chomper and walks back and stops) * Chomper: (gets up) It's that really you? * Ruby: Do I know you? * Chomper: Scene 10: Grown Up Spike and Tippy Scene 11: Same Old Petrie Scene 12: Not so little Ducky Scene 13: Cera All Grown Up Scene 14: The Gang Together Again Scene: The Gang Travel Back to the Herd Littlefoot: Alright, let's do it. (The gang begins walking to get back to the herd though the land) (Return Home Playing) Return Home Return Home Return Home Return Home Yeah, Return Home It's a long way to get back A long way Return Home You make it all the way All the way (It's a long way to go home) * Chomper: (sniffing) They were here. * Littlefoot:Good job, Chomper. Come on, guys. Let's get back to them. * The gang continues walking (a really way to get home) Whoa, Return Home It's a long way to get back home A long way Your leadership will be with you Lead your own herd As far as you return a long way go home (music ends) Scene: Facing the Rogue Sharptooth Scene: Reunite with the Herd Scene: Return to the Great Valley Scene: End Credits Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Transcripts